Stockholm
by Violet Parr Minefield Dancer
Summary: What happens when the only person you have to turn to for comfort is the one who has caused your pain? I would like to note I do not pair Violet with this OC or condone sexual manipulation; this is a fluff piece for the two under unfortunate circumstances, not a paring. Rated for sexual innuendos and same-sex intimacy. Comments and harsh but constructive critiques are requested.


Violet awoke to the feeling of the hand that rested between her legs moving. She still was not used to having a partner sleep beside her. As the warm hand worked its way up and over her ribs, she remained frozen in silence, anxious to not arouse the half-asleep figure beside her. Her body stiff, the only things that moved were her eyes. The slender fingers rippled back down her ribs, and forward onto her taunt belly. She could feel her cheeks warm as they flushed. She took slow breaths, holding back a whimper as the palm of the hand pressed against her round tummy. Wincing, Violet could feel the contents of her stomach churning. The noises it made startled even her for a moment. She cursed the fact that having a stomach full to the point of aching also pressed down on more sensitive organs, because it only made this experience more defiling. The figure's hand finally rested between Violet's stomach and thigh, rubbing softly. Violet closed her eyes tightly as she felt certain muscles flexing against her will again. Despite the sensitive position, the girl finally began to feel some of the tension leave her body. The silence was broken by a wet, rolling rumble from he intestines. That was when she knew the peace was over. The figure beside her lifted it's head, and spoke into Violet's ear, "I see someone's tummy's acting up again…"

Tears formed in Violet's eyes as she was turned over on her back, her stomach sloshing with the sudden movement. The figure swung a leg and an arm over her, and stood over her body on all fours. Violet could feel her swollen belly brush against the soft flesh of the other person. "Did somebody eat too much again?"

As if that thing did not know. It was the one who had made Violet eat all of that. Of course, when she was starved the majority of the time, the thinning girl did not have many objections to suffering indigestion for a good meal.

"You know, I'm staring to think you like having tummy aches just because I end up taking care of you." The figure slid itself down Violet's body, this time deliberately rubbing against her tummy for the length of its torso. Shivers ran down the small, onyx-haired girl's limbs as the warm body slid itself down hers. She shuddered at the feeling of a cold, wet, fleshy mass brushing against the skin just under her naval. The wet trail of saliva grew cold against the girl's naked skin. She pressed her legs together in anticipation of what might happen next.

The same hands they had cradled her before now rested on her swollen tummy, pointed up with the thumbs just above the thin panties which were currently the only cloths protecting the poor girl from the cold. The hands pushed up along her midsection, which forced air that had built in her lower digestive system to gurgle up into her stomach. A weak cry escaped Violet's throat as pressure built in her tummy and sat there. She panted, and looked up at the person who sat above her, brow furrowed in confusion. The figure's mahogany red hair dangled down off her shoulders, and brushed against the girl's pale and bloated middle. "Now, do you think I'm just gonna let you let it out that easy?" the low, seductive voice hissed, "You know you have to give me something in return…"

The women leaned over Violet once more, pressing down on the girl's already aching tummy. Her warm breath on Violet's ear was shocking, yet welcome as an alternative to the freezing cold. The woman's blood red lips parted as she whispered, "If you want me to burp you, you have to call me 'mommy'…"

Swallowing hard, Violet felt the bubble pressing against the top of her belly. But as she lay on her back, and was forced into that position by hands on her wrists and legs on her ankles, it would never be able to come out on its own. The slave girl wriggled and groaned, managing only to worsen her tummy ache and not make any headway at freeing herself. Finally, once she was out of breath, the girl's body fell limp, and she panted. Quivering lips were barely able to utter the words, "M-… Mommy… m-… my tummy hurts…"

The woman smiled, "That's a good girl…" and with a wide grin and heavy eyes, slid her body off of Violet's. The girl took a deep breath, only to find her breathing restricted by the massive volume that was inside of her. She now bothered not to hold back her whimpers and moans of agony as the woman placed her hands back at the bottom of the girl's belly, and pressed. Violet could feel her insides moving around, and had it not been for the latex plug currently in place, she may have dirtied herself. The woman continued pressing up the girl's belly until she came to the base of her ribcage, where the most pressure resided. She bore down with the palms over her hands, Violet grunting as the presser increased. Her eyes watered and her stomach felt as if it was going to burst, until, finally, it came. The air bubbled out through her esophagus and out from her mouth, which caused a soft echo in the empty chamber. The woman smiled as she saw Violet's eyes roll back in her head, the girl clearly relieved that the pressure was gone. The woman let herself back down at Violet's side, and placed a hand on the still swollen and aching tummy. "That's my good girl…" she cooed, rubbing soft circles into the girl's belly, "Now you rest up, and try to digest some more. I know your tummy hurts, but I'll have even more for you tomorrow. If you're a good girl, I might let you take the plug out… Your tummy is getting a little big." And with that, she wrapped her arms around the girl, and fell back into a slumber. Violet simply lay there, Appearance's arms tightly around her bloated and heavy middle- two reasons she was having difficulty moving. She stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. She moaned, reaching down where the hand had been before she awoke as she realized part of her was still unsettled.


End file.
